1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display having an image generator for generating and displaying an optical image in accordance with an inputted image signal and a controller for controlling the image generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a plurality of input terminals corresponding to various signal format in accordance with the variety of image signal formats have come to be provided on an image display such as a projector, a computer display and a TV receiver for displaying various images by the image display.
Such image display capable of displaying various images has, for instance, an RGB signal input system, a composite signal input system and a component signal input system.
The RGB signal input system is for displaying a computer image. A signal including the image information is inputted to the RGB signal input system to display the computer image on, for instance, a projection surface of a projector, thereby conducting multi-presentation using the computer.
The composite signal input system is for a conventional signal such as television and video signal. A signal including the image information is inputted to the composite signal input system to display the image of a television and video on the image display, so that a large-screen projector can be used for home theater purpose.
The component signal input system is a high-quality signal input system to which the high-definition television signal or DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) signal is inputted, which is used for home theater purpose as in the composite signal input system.
Since the plurality of signal input systems are provided on an image display, the image display can be used for various purposes.
Incidentally, in order to switch the signal input systems of such an image display provided with a plurality of signal input systems, a changeover switch provided on an operating portion of a body or a remote controller is operated for a plurality of times to sequentially switch the signal input systems in an order of RGB signal, composite signal and component signal.
Since the image quality of the image display differs in accordance with the image signal inputted for the respective signal input systems, different color-mode can be set in accordance with the respective signal input systems and usage thereof The color-mode can be set, for instance, for normal purpose, meeting purpose, presentation purpose, and theater purpose, which is sequentially switched by pressing the changeover switch a plurality of times as in switching the signal input systems.
However, in such conventional image display, when one switching operation is executed, the input systems or the color-modes is switched in the image display and the next switching operation is not received before the input systems or the color-modes is actually switched. Accordingly, no changeover switch signal is received during the switching operation, thus taking long time for the switching operation.
Specifically, in switching the signal input systems, when the RGB signal input system is to be switched to the component signal input system, the controller of the image display controls a selector to switch from the RGB signal input system to the composite signal input system after operating the changeover switch once to display the composite signal image on a screen. It is only after the image is displayed that the controller receives the signal of the changeover switch, so that the second operation of the changeover switch can be conducted only after displaying the composite signal image, thus taking long time.
In the same manner, in switching the color-mode setting, since the controller of the image display receives the next switching operation only after switching lookup tables corresponding to the respective color-modes, the switching operation takes long time.
As described above, when the display condition of the image display is to be switched, the controller receives no switching operation by an operator while the image display executes actual switching operation of the display condition, so that the switching operation takes long time.
Further, since the display condition to be switched is not displayed on a screen during the switching operation, the operator cannot recognize the current switching condition, thus making switching operation difficult for the operator.